WILD HEARTS
by RoxiRg
Summary: medieval age, prince Derek is having a secret relationship with Meredith grey but what happens when he is force to marry princess addison? a woman he doesnt know at all just have a portrait of her and he hates her, but prince derek didnt know that he got the wrong portrait. what would he do when he saw her for first time and notice she is the most beautiful woman he ever saw?
1. Chapter 1

ok this is my first fic in a while, i know there are some mistakes but i dont have a beta so i-m sorry i hope you like this one, addek of course.

Wild hearts

Chapter one

"Please Derek you should talk with the king and the queen, your mother loves you more than anything in the world. She will help us"

"You know it's complicated, Meredith." Derek passed his hand through his black hair

"Why? My mother is the duchess of greenstone; you know it's a very important title, just talk to them." She sigh heavily "I'm tired of this, we have been seeing each other in secret for a long time, and my mother is starting to ask me about some wooers" Meredith said icily, trying to make him understand that he needed to something about their relationship

"What? What did you say?" he asked stressed

"Nothing yet. So are you going to tell them?" it was more an order than a question.

"My father arrives tonight, I'll tell them, see you later mer." He kissed her softly and left her there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek couldn't think about something else, his parents the kings of Hampshire. They were amazing persons and their people love them, they were generous, kind and caring. They work really hard for the kingdom and of course they were expecting nothing less from him. He didn't know what to do, he loves Meredith but he doubt his father will accept her and more after the incident at the last ball with Ellis Grey, but he would do it for Meredith, yes he would try.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what did he said" Ellis ask her daughter from the chair that she was siting

"He is going to do it tonight." Meredith answer smiling malicious

"good, it took him a lot of time to do it."

"I really hope everything goes well, I love him mother" her mother just rolled her eyes

"yeah, yeah that's a plus of everything you are going to have Meredith" her daughter just stare out of the window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"How was your trip father" lady Amelia asked her father while they share the dinner together

"Amazing, Anthony and Beatrice send their best wishes to you all" he said looking his son who had been pretty quiet "so Derek how's been things"

"good, good, we have been training with the squad" he said calm drinking some wine

His father just nodded "that's good son. So Anthony and I have a little talk about you, I also think is time for you to get marry soon."

"actually I've been thinking the same, I think I'm ready" the rest of the persons at the table squalled of joy

"so that's mean there is a woman in your life brother… who is it?" Nancy said smirking she already knew about Meredith and she didn't like her at all

Derek was about to respond but his father cut him off "oh I don't think there is a woman; Derek knows better that his marriage needs to be something that brings stability for the kingdom." The king Christopher looked at him "right son? You know everyone expect that from their prince"

Derek just nodded, the king continued "I need to tell you all, that Anthony and I talked about you son and Princess Addison, we think it would be a great engagement for both of our kingdoms." Derek gaped while everyone stayed in silence but then he took the courage to ask

"It wouldn't be a possibility that I choose my own wife" his father looked at him serious

"If you are thinking about that girl, forget it Derek, you know too well people doesn't like the duchess"

"I'm not talking about the duchess father" his voice was a little harsh now

"I know Derek who are you talking about"

"She is amazing and people like her, father" his father stood up "I gave my word to Anthony, Derek. There is nothing else to talk about. The wedding will be in three months and you better treat Princess Addison well, she is a very lovely girl and deserves to be happy" then he left the room. Derek looked at his mother whom just shakes her head

"mother…"

"I can't believe you dare to talk to your father in that way, you never question his decisions because you know he is right and now…"

"mother it wasn't my intention to upset him, it just" he sighed "I love Meredith and she is hoping we can get married"

"Derek you knew you couldn't give that girl any hopes! For God sake you knew your father was trying to found someone for you! And on top of that, it's Ellis grey daughter and you know the problems we had with that woman after all that you didn't think that maybe just maybe could be wrong to have something with Meredith? How you could be so selfish Derek" he saw the hurt in her mother's eyes and felt bad for her

"mother I'm not a selfish person but I just though you would understand, she doesn't have the fault of her mother problems with us" her mother look at him in disbelieve and left the room as well

"you don't get it, do you?" Amelia said angry at him "just because you get your way in her underwear doesn't mean you just forget all the pain that Ellis grey caused to our mother! What's wrong with you, think for a moment if they actually agree with you on this, our mother would have to see Ellis grey every single day here!"

"I know! And I tried to end that but she is in love and I don't want to hurt her" this time it was lizzy the one who talked

"look Derek we don't have anything against Meredith but she is not the right one for you"

"so is this unknown princess the right one?"

"I don't know that, but at least you should give her a chance, get to know her, who knows maybe you fall in love with her…" Derek look at them defeat

"I just going out for a walk"

"a walk? or a talk? You need to be honest with her" Derek just nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"what happened? Did you told them?" Meredith asked anxious

"I did it, but they… I'm sorry Meredith." Meredith looked surprised

"what?" Derek touched her cheek

"they… God, Meredith I'm going to marry…with someone else."

"why? It's because I'm not a princess right? Because my mother?"

"all that…Meredith I'm so sorry, I tried, I even argued with my father, he was very upset"

Meredith looked at him with teary eyes "we…we could keep seen each other in secret"

"Meredith I don't think that is a good idea if the king knows…"

"you know everyone does it, I won't tell anyone, I don't care if you would be married with someone else, I mean, I care and I would be angry but I love you and I don't want to lose you" Derek looked at her hopeful

"are you sure Meredith?"

"as long as you don't touch her, I am"

"but you know I have to"

"just the first time I know, but then you are just mine"

"ok" she smiled at him and kissed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"they didn't agree"

"it's her, stupid Carolyn, I know it's her!"

"but I told him we could keep this in secret"

"good you did the right thing Meredith, they are going to pay for that"


	2. Chapter 2 Portraits

Chapter 2

Princess Addison wasn't like another one, she was very different from what a princess should be, and that gave her a lot of problems with her mother the queen Beatrice who wanted nothing less than a perfect behavior from his daughter. Addison was strong, fierce, passionate, and generous with a golden heart. People loves her, she was the precious stone of the kingdom. It wasn't just her personality but her physical beauty: her long red locks, porcelain skin, red lips and beautiful blue-green eyes that got the looks from everyone.

Through the last year she had decline several wooers, she didn't want to go away from her family, friends and people that she loved but now she was sitting in front of her father listening him saying the words prince Derek and marriage.

"father I thought you were alright the last time I decline lord woodcock" she couldn't help but smirk a little with that last name after Charlotte's joke, Anthony looked at her sternly "I'm sorry"

"Addie I was alright because I knew those men wouldn't make you happy or protect you like you deserve, that's why I didn't push you to accept any of them but now things change, our enemies are closer, and we want to protect you"

"Sending me to another place is not the solution" Addison replied serious "I could be in danger everywhere, it doesn't matter."

"you are my little girl, I don't want you to go either but you would be safer there Addie, I know prince Derek, he is a good man, I trust him and Christopher; I know they will take care of you if anything happen to us…" by now Addison was silently crying "hey, no Addie don't cry honey, you are a very strong woman but I want you to have some protection, we are not going to be here forever, you need to understand that, I don't want you to end up alone and sad. I know you'll be happy there." The princess hugged her father tightly

"I'm happy here; I don't want to be away from you and my mother and Archer"

"I know, but we want what is best for you." In that moment the queen whom have been watching the scene spoke

"and Addie you know is that or the cloister, that's the only way we could be alright" she looked sadly at her daughter "and we know you are too loud for a silence life" they chuckled at this "and you also love children and we want grandchildren. We know it's not easy for you and It would be so, so hard for us letting you go but we'll be happy knowing you are safe and happy" she held her daughter hands and kiss them. The princess slowly nodded

"alright, I'll do it."

"they are going to send you his portrait, so you would have an idea how is him" Addison laughed and shook her head

"at least is not lord woodcock"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"so…when are you going to get his portrait?" charlotte one of Addison's best friend asked

"I don't really know but it could be in five days" the princess said after telling them about the whole marriage thing, it had been three days after the talk with her parents

"Addie you are ok with it?" Naomi asked looking the sadness in her friend

"I'm getting used to the idea you know, it's the wedding or the cloister and I know for sure that I want a family I just didn't know it would be so…so fast"

"you shouldn't do it if you feel sad Addie"

"I'll be ok nae, i trust my parents in this thing. I know I'll be in good hands" she shrugged "plus I've heard he is very handsome"

"like woodcock" charlotte said laughing "I'm sorry but every time I remember that man I can't help but imagine a big

"charlotte!" Naomi yell at her, the princess and charlotte just laughed

"what?" she replied innocently "she need to know a couple of things for her wedding night" the blond girl said "now you can ask me addie" Addison bite her lip and blushed a little

"i… I don't know..what…what I should know" she stammered

"first at all my dear, the first time is gonna hurt" charlotte tilted her head with an eyebrow up "but later is going to be fine. And then is going to be amazing" she smirked

"how much hurt I will be?

"I don't know, I think it dependents of your body and how he treats you" Addison and Naomi looked at each other and back to the blonde whom looked amused " what he is going do to make it easier for you"

"I don't think we should be having this conversation! It's her mother the one who need to address her charlotte!" Naomi exclaimed

"oh come on Naomi! You know a mother will never tell you how is the real thing!" charlotte respond annoyed by her friend who was really shy and prude when it comes to sexual talking "plus no one can hear us!" charlotte was right they were at forest near the big lake

"I think I want to know a couple of things, I don't want to be all nervous and awkward you know"

"Exactly! That's what I mean"

"what should I do then? I know I'll kiss him right? And then we are going to do it" the redhead said nervous this was new for her, she had kiss a man of course but other than that… so charlotte was the only one who tell her things about sex but it was different to talk than actually do it

"Addie the first kiss it's really important, you need to kiss him slow at first but then just let your desire do the rest, kiss him full in the mouth and then let your tongue duel with his"

"oh come on! I know how to kiss char!" the other woman laughed

"right I forgot that you kissed Davenport" Naomi looked surprised

"what? He is nice and really handsome and he's a good kisser" she giggled at her friend face.

"you two are soo!" the other women laughed hard

"you know my mother is afraid that I lost my virginity" Naomi and charlotte were shocked

"why? You haven't been with anyone!"

"she said that because I ride Perseus like everyone does!, she thinks I should just sit in the horse, I mean what is the fun in that. Perseus and I like our freedom" charlotte giggled

"you know how to ride a man then" Naomi stared at her with disgust look

"ok you know if you two don't stop with that I'll left." Charlotte grimaced at her

"fine!"

"Addison, when are your parents going to start with the preparations for the wedding?"

"the weeding is going to be at Hampshire"

"why? The weddings are always in the bride's town"

"my father is kind of paranoid that if the enemies knows, they could do something to take advantage"

"oh, but we are going to be with you no matters how far away is it" Naomi smiled warmly at her and charlotte put her hands on her hips

"we are going to be there for you, we are going to help you look gorgeous and more than that we are going to be there to support you"

"I'm going to miss you girls" the princess replied with her eyes tearing Naomi and charlotte hugged her, they were friends since they were little girls and were pretty close. They shared everything, the good, the bad, the sad and happy moments in their lives, it was really hard for them, but still the real friends are like stars, you don't see them every day but you know they are there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Derek I need you to do something" his father told him. After the argument that they have, Derek accepted the engagement and was doing everything to made them believe that he ended his secret relationship with Meredith and now things were ok between the two of them

"what is it?"

"your mother is about to send princess Addison your portrait; she thinks it would be good if you write a letter for her" Derek stared stunned

"what I would say to her, I don't know her father."

"well something like you're pleased with your engagement, that you're hoping the times comes faster so you can meet her, I don't know son, but you are very capable of come up with something"

"I'll try to do it then"

"thank you that means a lot Derek, I know it's been hard for you, so thank you for doing this for us, for your people." Derek smiled curtly

"is my duty as prince of Hampshire"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek sat in the room trying to write a decent letter for his soon-to-be wife

Dear princess Addison

I just want to say that I'm glad about our commitment, it's was a little unexpected but the king Christopher have told me some things about you, I really want to meet you, I want to be your friend and make this marriage work for both of us.

I'm not going to lie, it will be hard but I think we could make it; the king and the queen are going to do the announcement tomorrow.

I hope the time come fast to finally see you

My greatest respects

Prince Derek

Derek read over and over the letter and decided to remit it in that way, he wasn't to fall in love with that woman so if he acted a little cold she wouldn't be surprised later with his behavior.

They sent the pack and days later arrived to Yorkshire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…prince Derek" Addison finished the letter with her friends "what do you think"

"that he wasn't interested on write that letter"

"or maybe he was just busy and this was the first thing he write, I mean, he doesn't know you addie" Naomi tried to rest charlotte words

"I don't know, I think charlotte is right"

"but he is very good looking" charlotte replied seeing the portrait

"don't pay attention to her addie, it's normal he writes this way, he doesn't know you so I think he was just confused that's all" Naomi glared at charlotte

"Naomi is right addie, I'm bitter because cooper broke up with me"

"he didn't come back?"

"no," charlotte sighed "so I'm sorry, but you what? I know I'll met someone who really cares about me, now let's do that letter to teach him how to write a decent one"

"actually girls I'll do it by myself, I want to, this is the new beginning for me, and I have to do it alone, you are my best friends and I love you but…"

"it's ok addie we understand it's a big step, so we'll let you alone" the girls left her in the large living but she went outside, she really didn't know what to say, at first she spoilt a lot paper but then everything started to go well.

Dear prince Derek

I want to thank you for the little letter that you send, I really appreciated it was very kind of you. I want to tell you that you are right, it's hard for me but I trust in my father and he said you are a very good person so I believe him.

I want to get to know you, be your friend, wife and lover. I want it all even if I don't know if you are gonna to like me but that's the risk right? I'm kind of nervous about all the changes, I love this place, I grew up here and know every part of it, the forest, the lake…I love my to feel free and careless even if that gives me a lot problems with the queen.

I'm strong and I won't be there just siting waiting for you. I love to know the people in the town and what they do, I like be closer to them and i hope I can do that in there too. I want to make this work, for our people, our parents and the most important for us; I don't want a sad and unhappy marriage.

I'll be loyal to you and be there for you, sometimes we are going to fight over stupid things but its ok because at the end I'll be there and for now I'll stop. I don't want to bore you.

My sincere affection

Princess Addison

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek couldn't believe that she said all that, he felt guilty, that girl was expecting a lot of things but he couldn't give her that, he loved Meredith but there was something about this woman that intrigued him, he put out the portrait and sighed now I get why my father said she was a lovely girl and no beautiful… the portrait showed a blonde woman, very thin with brown eyes and a little big nose. He went to the town to have some drinks; he will need it after that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jake, why? If someone knows that you changed the portrait man we are going to be in trouble

"he doesn't deserve her!"

"neither you" Sam said to his friend " what do you pretend with that?"

"maybe if he saw the portrait he could take back his proposal"

"you know it doesn't work that way Jake plus you are just a knight and she is a princess" Jake clenched his fists

"I don't care, won't do anything to make her angry, but this is my last chance man" Sam shook his head and left him.


	3. Chapter 3 The wedding

Chapter 3

Mark was laughing hard as Derek showed him the portrait "man you really are very unlucky, I mean the possibilities that she would be ugly was really low but you get the one"

"this is going to be really hard! Thank God Meredith still want to have a relationship with me" mark looked at him surprised

"man…"

"It's ok Mark we are going to be really careful."

"that's not a good idea Derek. You are the prince of this place, you are a role model. What I mean is…I could do that and nothing would happen but you Derek if someone knows it you'll be in trouble"

"no one will."

"if you say so" Derek sighed swallow his drink and left the place "Mark I love her and I just can't left her like that"

"she knew the consequences though. You were honest with her"

"still. Plus this" pointing to the portrait "it's not helping" Mark held up his hands

"truth be told that princess is really ugly"

"who is ugly" Meredith asked as she approached to them in the way

"hey Meredith" Mark greeted her

"oh hi Meredith…well the princess I got her portrait today"

"let me see it" and he did. Meredith couldn't stop laughing

"thank God! I don't have anything to worry about she is really ugly"

"yeah be grateful" Derek answer giggling

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One week before the weeding

Everything was perfect the queen Beatrice though. She arrived early with Naomi to help with all the details of the weeding. The queens Carolyn and Beatrice work together most of the time. Although Beatrice was a little perfectionist and some times everyone wanted to run away.

The first time Derek saw her he though how such a beautiful woman could have a very ugly daughter, she even dare to say that her daughter was so beautiful and he would be very happy with her. He hardly believed that. As the days passed Derek was more uneasy towards everyone and the decoration, so every now and then he escaped from that mess to met Meredith and spent some time with her and that didn't go unnoticed by Beatrice.

"prince Derek are you alright?"

"uh yes, yes absolutely"

"you didn't seem so"

"I'm sorry it's just this is a little overwhelming you know, I'll be married in a couple of days and everything is going to change"

"not necessarily, look I know you have something secret with a girl" Derek gaped

"what are you saying queen Beatrice, that's not true" he tried to defend himself but the queen smile archly

"you know I'm right so don't even insult my intelligence by denied the fact that you actually have a relationship with a woman named Meredith grey" Derek swallowed and stared down at his feet and then looked back to Beatrice after a moment he dared to ask

"how did you know? Who tell you?" she snorted

"no one, it happens that I have a husband who is a cheater."

"I'm sorry I …" she dismissed him

"don't be Derek but if you hurt my daughter then you'll be sorry" they stared at each other "she deserves to be happy we already put her in to so much pain and shit that if she got more I'm afraid she would leave everything" the prince just stayed silent.

"she is an amazing girl. We practically force her to marry you because we know your parents and we know they didn't mess up with you like we did with our children. So don't hurt her. She is very clever and would found out soon like she did every time with her father." With that she left him there confused and shocked by all the things, intimate things that she had just told him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"the wedding is tomorrow Addie are you nervous" charlotte asked. They were in carriage

"surprisingly no" she looked at her friend who just nodded and smiled gently "my mother have been in there for over a week so I think everything it's ok or she would have return already saying that's not the place for me"

"you are right. I'm tired how much we have to be here my butt is in pain" Addison smirked

"oh come charlotte we have been here just two days and we are almost here"

"he is going to be there when you arrives?"

"I don't think so. remember our tradition is he can see me until the wedding" the blond girl flinched

"that's stupid! He should be there" the princess just shook her head amused

"the queen and her daughters will be and my mother I guess" Addison look through the small window "I think we are here" and they were in front of them was Hampshire they could see the big castle through the strong walls. Little by little the doors of the town opened to welcomed them.

As they passed through the ways people were clapping and throwing flowers to the carriage and there was also some music. People were very excited when the carriage passed. Addison was surprised by this welcome she didn't expected at all so she broke the protocol and open her window to greet the people and that was it. People started to squeal even more.

Addison was very moved and smiled warmly at them and sent kisses while greeting from the carriage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The royal women were at the entrance of the palace door when they started to listen the loud from people coming.

"she is here!" Amelia the youngest said excited

"oh my God, people are coming with carriage I though no one would be here, our tradition is no one could see the bride until the wedding" Beatrice said a little shocked

"I didn't know about this." Carolyn replied

"I think is nice from them" Naomi "and queen Beatrice the tradition is the groom can't see the bride not the rest of the people, plus is pretty dark so they are not going to see her completely" Beatrice sent her a death glare Naomi just giggled.

The carriage put in front of them, the first who went out was charlotte and then Addison both of them has a black hood. The other women immediately guide them in to the palace trying to ease Beatrice's discomfort

"good night" Addison said polite to the women Beatrice immediately introduce her to the queen Carolyn

"Addison my dear this is queen Carolyn and the princesses, Nancy, Amelia, lizzy and Kathleen" the read head made the salute to the queen

"it's a pleasure to finally meet you queen Carolyn" Carolyn smiled warmly at the girl, she noticed that Addison was nervous so Carolyn came closer and hugged her

"oh dear the pleasure is all mine and your mother fell short of words! You are more gorgeous than I expected!" everyone laughed at this compliment and the princess relaxed.

From the other side of the entrance was Derek looking. the loud from people got his attention and he knew he could see her at the entrance if he hurried up though he barely saw them. they still have the hood on but he could see a blond woman and she wasn't that bad but the other woman caught his attention it was tall but he couldn't look her face because her back was facing him he hadn't see who did the salute so Derek decide just went back to his room and waiting there for the big day.

Both of them barely slept they kept turning around the bed; Addison was worried about him what he would think of her, what if he didn't like her and she end up having the same kind of marriage as her parents? She didn't want that, she want her life to be different. She had to wait though because there was nothing she could do about it, there was not turning back.

Then there was Derek thinking all the changes that this marriage would bring to him: no more Meredith at least for a while and that meant four months because that was the time the honeymoon would last. the constant feeling of being with a stranger in his bed… taking care of someone whom he didn't know no more celebration with his friends like he was used to… all that was about to change in a couple hours and there was nothing he could do about it and the worst of that Meredith would be in the wedding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

The wedding day

"good morning sleepy head!" the girls came into Addison's room she just put her her head under the pillow

"go away" they just laughed. All of them were there to help Addison the princesses and Addison friends

"the big day is finally here princess Addison you need to be ready it's going to be a long day" Kathleen said

"do you even sleep?" Nancy asked. It was strange for Addison but last night she met them and they already became friends

"not really I spent all night looking at the ceiling" she sighed

"hey don't worry Addie, Derek is a good man I already talk to him and the best of all he seem really interested in you oh and he has a really charming smile" Addison smiled

"alright! We have a wedding to attend" charlotte said serious and then everyone burst in laugher

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally the big day came everyone was running from one place to other, the ceremony would be at eleven in the morning then the banquet the first dance and the celebration with the people in the town and finally the proof of Princess Addison's virginity.

"oh my God daughter you look absolutely stunning" the king Anthony said to his daughter when he and the queen and archer came in to her room. Addison blushed a little

"thank you."

"are you nervous" her mother asked

"a little I don't know I was fine last night and now…"

"it's normal sweetheart you mother was nervous too" he said winking at his wife who just rolled her eyes

"you will do it fine Addie don't worry we are going to be there for you" arched replied and all of the turned to look at him

"you think so?"

"I don't think so, I'm sure of it"

"we love you Addison that's why we are here, to let you know that we are going to be there anytime you need us, you are our little girl and no matter what you are going to be our precious girl and we are proud of you"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"look who's ready" Carolyn said looking at his son "I'm so happy for you and I'm sure you will happy with her she is such a good girl Derek"

"yeah" he sighed

"oh don't be sad Derek cheer up!" Amelia replied annoyed by him "she is amazing and I'm sure you would be all over her as soon as you saw her"

"I'm proud of you son!" the king said hugging his son giving him a little pats on his back.

"everything is ready I think it's time lets go" Nancy told them as she entered in the room and then everyone went to the church that was in the center of the town

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"good luck Addie we love you!" Naomi hugged her friend

"I love you too girls"

"you look amazing Addie we is going to fall for you as soon as he saw you"

"maybe" the princess said trying to calm her nervous

"maybe not! I'm sure!" charlotte hugged her too and then they left the place and Addison was guided to the church

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"my deepest sympathy man" mark said to Derek

"shut up!" Derek answer laughing "you know everyone keep telling me that I would fall in love as soon as I saw her" mark laughed

"maybe man who knows maybe she is good in bed so"

"stop right there I'll be thinking in Meredith when that happen"

"oh that's good. Anyway my friend good luck" they share a friend hug

"thanks Mark I'll need it"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

People started to clap when they saw the royal family and the entire members greet them from the front of the church. Inside of the sacred place were all the guests. They did the entrance in order first the king with Nancy, Mark with Kathleen, Amelia and lizzy went with two of her friends Jason and tom. In other hand Beatrice went with archer and the girls were Addison maids of honor so they would be there after Addison entrance.

Derek was standing in the altar waiting for her he looked at everyone and they returned the look with a smile and then he spotted Meredith with his friends and mother, he smiled at them and share a knowing look with Meredith.

Finally they heard the loud from outside and they knew the bride just arrived and a minute later there she was standing at the door looking at him through the veil while he heard the gasps from the guests.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So you guys should be happy with me! My laptop is broke so I have to go to an internet to start over and publish! Ohhh one thing you should watch the Tudors the dresses and all the clothing is like that and some other I imagine it like merlin! So it's up to you and also you might be thinking that I'm moving a little fast on the story it's just I don't like to be stuck in the same topic for 5 chapters so yeah bye Let me know what you think. xxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The wedding part II

* * *

A lot of things were on the princess mind. She was standing at the door of the cathedral looking the man in the altar waiting for her. He was very good looking she could tell, she was nervous she couldn't deny it, in a couple of minutes she would be married to this man. Her father looked at her briefly and then started to walk down the aisle she barely looked at people but she knew they were staring at her and how she looked.

Her dress was white with a long veil over the crown that would make her able to see as soon the prince put up the veil; her long red hair had some braids around the crown. She wore a necklace that matched the dress. The dress has a bodice that made her silhouette amazing, the long sleeves covered her delicate arms, and her hands held a beautiful bouquet of soft pink and white roses with green details. The rest of the dress was long, simple and delicate with some needlework in silver threads she looked stunning everyone could say it.

They stopped a few feet away from Derek who came near to accept the bride

"I hope you be happy my dear and very loved daughter" her father said lowly to her and kissed her cheek through the veil, she just nodded unable to ease the lump in her throat then her father looked at Derek

"Prince Derek this is my daughter I'm giving you the most precious stone of our kingdom I hope you can make her happy. I'll let her in your hands, care about her I know she would do just the same for you" then he put her hand in to Derek's one.

Derek was very confused the person in the portrait was blond and he also saw a blond woman last night and this girl was read head he couldn't help but started to wonder how this princess really look like. he wanted to take out the veil, he was anxious and he didn't why or maybe he was just afraid he would like this woman then he would be in trouble.

The mass started and the priest said the welcome to everyone and the reason of the mass and asked the couple…

"prince Derek and princess Addison have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?

"yes we come" they answer

"Will you love and honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?"

"yes we will"

"Will you accept children lovingly from God and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church? "

"yes we will"

Every now and then they looked each other and Derek could notice a smile in Addison's features. For Addison everything was going really fast because they were already in the vows part

"we are going to pronounce the ritual for the vows. Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church."

Derek sighed nervously and nodded "I, Prince Derek of Hampshire take you, Princess Addison, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, I will love you and honor you until death do us part."

Addison breathed heavily and looked at him "I, princess Addison of Yorkshire, take you, Prince Derek, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, I will love you and honor you until death do us part."

You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings.

What God has joined, men must not divide.

Derek took Addison hand and he felt how soft it was he smile warmly at her.

"Lord, bless these rings which we bless in your name. Grant that those who wear them may always have a deep faith in each other. May they do your will and always live together in peace, good will, and love. We ask this through Christ our Lord" the priest said while blessing the rings.

Derek put his hand under her chin making her to stared at him, Addison was surprised at this gesture. He looked at her intensely and then smiled she cast down her eyes and looked up again.

"Princess Addison take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit" and then he kissed her hand in a way to assure her he was going to make her happy

Addison's voice cracked a little in the moment she said the sentence trying to control her emotions "take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit"

"now you are husband and wife. you might kiss the bride" the priest said smiling. In that moment Meredith said to her friends Christina, Isobel and Alexandra…

"oh just wait to see her…" she said laughing lowly

Slowly Derek put up the veil and then he was shocked. Everyone else was saying their wows! And how beautiful, gasp, and all kind of exclamations. But one person in the pews was scared. Meredith. She couldn't believe her eyes this was not happening!

Addison looked straight in to Derek's eyes like she was penetrating his soul and so did Derek they stared at each other Slowly he went closer until their noses were almost touching, she breathed deeply and closed her eyes he took this as his sing and captured her lips in his, as they make contact their body's felt a jolt of electricity.

The kiss was slow and tender at first but Derek felt the urge to deepen the kiss and he did. Addison felt Derek's tongue asking for permission and she agreed so the kiss was now more intense and their tongues duel but then returned to gentle to finally end.

They keep seeing in to each other's eyes for a moment Derek smiled at her and she smile back brightly in that moment the prince gasped and went closer to her ear while the guests were clapping

"I think I just fell in love with your smile…" Addison stared at him with big eyes and blush cheeks. Derek remembered the letter and he was right. this woman intrigued him, he wanted to know more about princess Addison …he wanted to know all about her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they were at the entrance of the cathedral now as husband and wife the people started to yell and clap. The prince and princess went in to the carriage to do the rout. They greet the people in the old streets. the little girls gave Addison some flowers all of them really like the new princess they hadn't see her the night before although she was very kind and greet them from the carriage.

"so how are you feeling" Derek asked her

"I'm good. a little overwhelmed with everything you know" Derek smile gentle and nodded

"we are here, we are going to the balcony to our kiss…the official kiss" she laughed and Derek couldn't help but love that

"I thought we already had our official kiss in the cathedral"

"oh no! That was the formal one" they burst in laugh

"ok prince Derek I think I need a really nice kiss from my husband" she said flirting with him. The nervous and all that was gone now, the rout help them to break the ice, they talked a little and they found out they like each other company.

"don't worry I'm planning on do it so" he winked at her.

They were guided to the balcony where their parents and family were waiting for them they stood in the middle of them greeting the town that was celebrating too in front of the palace.

The crowd started to say "kiss, kiss, kiss" they smiled at them and there Derek put his hand in the back of her neck and the other one on her waist while she put hers in his chest and cheek looking straight in to his eyes. This time there were no nervousness the kiss was gentle, slow and deep and ended with some pecks from both of them and laughs he came closer he didn't know how to explain that need of being near her.

"I think we are done with formal and official kisses" Addison told him and Derek just shook his head amused

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day had passed slowly for Addison she really hate this kind of reception where she needed to be introduced to everyone she rather be with the crowd they seem to be enjoying more her wedding than herself. Derek had been really nice with her he barely left her side they danced and eat and drink some but now she was with her friends while Derek was talking to a handsome guy she didn't know who was him until charlotte the person that knows everything about handsome guys told her. He was Mark Sloan and earl and knight and he was also Derek's best friend and had a Casanova reputation.

"man she is gorgeous! You were joking when you showed me that portrait"

"I swear I don't know what happened but mark she is amazing, funny, and gorgeous I'm in trouble…"

"no you don't. you are going to leave in two days and you'll be back four months later I think that enough time for Meredith to understand that you two are done for good, I mean look at your wife she deserve to be happy and if she found out…"

"I know and she is really good at it, apparently she always caught her father you know. I feel bad for Meredith she is amazing girl I want the best for her, but Addison just shake up my world mark and I'm so confused right know"

"don't think too much man, enjoy your wedding and let the time do the rest. Oh Meredith is coming"

"you lied to me" she mutter angrily

"no I didn't Meredith, that was the portrait that I received" he said trying to look cool in front everyone although he felt some eyes on him

"you are going to keep your promise right?" he gaped a little but no words came out

"Derek, please" she was pleading when Addison came near to Derek

"Derek can you do me a favor?" she said linking her arm with his leaving Meredith with mark, Meredith just felt like Addison slapped her and stole the man she loved as they disappear in to the hall.

"what do you need?" he asked gently

"in the program said we have to share some time with the sujets and I was thinking that we could go now" she looked at him hopeful

"you really are bored right?" she laughed and nodded

"I don't like this reception with this people judging me all the time, how I eat or dance or drink…" he understood very well

"alright I don't like this thing too much either" she jumped a little and hugged him "I'm sorry" she said taking a step back

"you don't have to be sorry for that you are my wife it's perfectly normal" she wrinkled her nose

"we just met each other"

"that's not true you send me a letter I think I know a little about you"

"huh but I don't know that much about you to be honest your letter sucked" he laughed hard

"I know and I'm sorry but I'm going to make it up." She lifted her eyebrow and tilted her head and bit her lower lip and Derek just could think… damn! She looked so cute when she did that and all his thoughts about Meredith just flied away

"really? And how are you going to do that" she asked while he was getting near

"oh you will found out on our honeymoon" she was taken aback by his words and he notice

"I wasn't implying that…" now she was a deep pink blush "you look so cute when you blush" he said touching her cheek then he kiss her deeply and a little hard taking her breath away

"wow" was the only word she could replied neither of them notice Meredith looking at them furiously

"I think I'm going to change the dress for something more comfortable"

"alright I'll be here waiting for you" as soon as she left Meredith came

"you promised Derek" the prince just sighed

"Meredith we need to be careful this is my wedding someone could see us" Derek looked around

"I don't care Derek, you said…you agreed!" he took Meredith from her arm and leaded her to the next door

"Meredith we are going to discuss this later, please not now it's not the right place and not the right time" with that he left her and went to Addison's room.

"Princess are you ready?" Addison was trying to close her dress. She turned around wide open

"i… I just" Derek went towards her

"I can help you" softly he helped her. He touched her soft skin and she felt Goosebumps. She turned around again now with Derek's face a millimeters of hers she run her tongue through her lower lip, the prince kissed her hard.

"I don't know why I can't resist the temptation to kiss you…" and kissed her again until charlotte came looking for her and interrupted the intense scene in front her eyes. She cleared her throat and they separate

"I'm sorry to interrupt but you have to go, the crowd is waiting for you"

"hmm yeah, yeah we were about to go" Addison stammered and charlotte smirked

"yes right, of course" Addison have her lips swollen just as Derek "go!" they left the room laughing

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They spent most of the time dancing with the people and all of them like her immediately it was already night when they were dancing the "calata ala spagnola"

Derek was fascinated with her, they have been talking a lot and drinking and dancing and certainly this dance was a way to seduce someone but then everyone started to scream volta! Volta!. They made a circle around them. Addison was shock and didn't know what to do but Derek just shrugged and smiled at her.

The music began and they started to move; as they danced their eyes where into each other ones their bodies touched every now and then it was a very intense dance almost erotic but Derek was bewitched by her, in that moment Derek wanted to have her in his arms, he wanted to make her his. At the end everyone cheered up the young couple and they went back to the palace in between they kissed and laughed.

"you are the most beautiful creature that I've ever met" he told her between kisses

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whey they arrived to the palace the reception was almost over and Derek and Addison couldn't be more grateful

"finally you come back" the queen Carolyn said to the newlyweds

"I'm sorry but the people didn't let us came before"

"it's ok. Did you enjoy it?"

"yes they are very nice people"

"that's good. Hmm Princess Addison it's time to get ready" the princess knew what she meant and sighed heavily and turn around to look at him"

"I'll see you in a while" he kissed her hand and let her go with the women but charlotte stood there beside him

"be gentle with her, and caring," Derek stared at the blonde

"of course I will"

"I just wanted to be sure, she is my friend and I want her to have a nice memory from this night not like mine"

The prince nodded he couldn't understand why men could be so stupid and animals towards women. "don't worry I won't treat her in a bad way or making her things she didn't want to" charlotte smiled at him and left the room. A little later his mother came

"Derek she is ready"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So here you have and you better be nice with me I just found out that I need a surgery! People kidney stones are bad! oh and i'm sorry for gramar mistakes xxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
